


What Makes Christmas Special

by magnusbicon



Series: Malec Secret Santa 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2017, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "Well, Alexander, I think this just might be the year that things turn around for you," he said, his voice gentle. Alec raised an eyebrow, turning and following Magnus' line of sight to see the clock.It was 12:00 am. Christmas Day.A rush of joy that could only be attributed to the man sitting across from him shot through Alec's body, and he offered Magnus a smile as he turned back around."I really hope you're right."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my other secret santa fic that I wrote! (Not actually about secret santa this time)

If there was one thing that Alec hadn't planned on happening at 10:34 pm on Christmas Eve, it was being sprawled out on the sidewalk with a complete stranger on top of him after slipping on a patch of ice. He really hadn't meant to pull the man down with him, but he had panicked and grabbed onto the first solid thing he could find, which just so happened to be the unsuspecting person in front of him- who, as far as he could tell in the brief moment he had held on for dear life, had  _very_  nice arms. The breath had been knocked out of his lungs, but he was sure that he would've been breathless no matter what, because the man who was practically straddling him was drop-dead gorgeous. His brown eyes were warm and full of amusement, and Alec was both literally and figuratively frozen, his cheeks flushing with a mixture of embarrassment and immediate interest.

"Well then, I am positive that this is already a much better gift than anything Ragnor will give me this year," the man said, his voice smooth and tinged with humor. Alec had no idea who Ragnor was, but it didn't seem to be important in the moment as the man shifted suddenly. He grabbed onto the fire hydrant that was next to them and pulled himself up much more gracefully than should've been allowed, and before Alec had fully recovered, he was being offered a hand. He stared at it for a few seconds, silently pondering whether or not his brain had been scrambled in the fall, before sliding his palm across the stranger's and standing. "I take it ice skating is not one of your skills?"

Alec felt his cheeks get red again, but he stood his ground, allowing a sheepish grin to cross his features. "That was always my sister's thing, not mine," he said, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. It took him a moment to realize that he was still holding the man's hand, and when he met his eyes that same mirth was present. Instead of letting go, however, the man shook it.

"I'm Magnus," he said, swaying his shoulders in a way that was just distracting enough to draw Alec's eyes away from his gaze. "Normally I wait at least a month or two before I let myself fall for someone, but you didn't give me much of a choice, did you?" He was obviously teasing, but the implication had Alec's stomach fluttering pleasantly. The majority of his relationships had been set up by Isabelle, and lasted less than a couple weeks because there was never enough time or chemistry. But there was something about this man that had Alec's nerves singing, and for whatever reason he didn't want to let this opportunity pass.

"I guess I'll just have to make it up to you, then," Alec said, hoping that he sounded even half as calm as he intended to. He watched Magnus' reaction closely, preparing himself for an excuse or straight-up rejection, but instead those beautiful eyes- which he now noticed were framed with golden liner- lit up as the man smiled, and he nodded.

"Lead the way, then..." He paused, and Alec realized that he never actually told him his name.

"Alec," he finished, his heart racing as Magnus stepped closer, his grin widening.

"Good to know," he replied, his head tilting to the side with an expression close to wonder adorning his face, and something settled in Alec's chest then and there. This was different from all of the other times, and Alec was not going to let it slip through his fingers.

 

* * *

 

The bar that they ended up in was small and a little bit scary, but Alec felt far from afraid as Magnus' hands moved across the space between them, gesturing wildly as he told a story about his vacation to Rome. It turned out that Ragnor was one of his best friends, and that he always gave boring Christmas presents, but Magnus loved him anyway. Alec filed as much of the information into his brain as he could, wanting to memorize every little detail. He reveled in the flush of Magnus' cheeks after he drank a few cocktails, the slight droop of his hair due to the heat of the room, the way the skin around his eyes crinkled when he talked about his friends. He was beautiful, in a gut-wrenching, all consuming, taking-your-eyes-off-of-him-would-just-be-stupid way, and Alec couldn't get enough.

"So, why were you out and about so late on Christmas Eve?" Magnus asked suddenly, and there was that teasing smirk again. It already felt familiar to Alec, but that was probably because he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the man's lips long enough to focus on anything else. He forced his gaze to meet Magnus', and his stomach flipped for the millionth time that night. God, he was so screwed.

It wasn't until Magnus raised an eyebrow that the question sunk in, and Alec's heart stopped for an entirely different reason. It must have been clear on his face, because Magnus' expression changed completely in a matter of seconds, his confidence clearly wavering. "I'm sorry," he said, reaching forward and placing his hand over Alec's, which were wringing together nervously. "You don't have to tell me."

Alec focused on the warmth of Magnus' skin against his, and he shook his head. For some reason, he felt like he could trust him, and he was tired of holding everything in. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that this man made Alec feel warmer than he ever had in his life, but before he could stop himself he started talking, letting the story spill out of his mouth. He told him about his cheating father, and his mending relationship with his mother, and how Christmas had never really felt like Christmas at all in his family, and the best part about it was that Magnus didn't look at him as if he was weak or pathetic. Instead, he just listened.

Alec had never met anyone who didn't feel the need to give their input. He grew up with nosy siblings and strict parents, eyes constantly watching and analyzing his every move. The fact that he could sit there and tell Magnus about such a big problem in his life and not receive any unrequested advice was shocking, and maybe just a little bit addicting, too. It made him want to keep talking, keep revealing parts of himself that he usually never dared to speak of, because somehow he knew that Magnus wouldn't complain, that maybe he would even be eager to hear it, but Alec refrained from doing so, reminding himself that they had only met hours ago.

They fell into silence, and Alec stared into the empty beer bottle in his grip as if he could find all of the answers he needed inside of it. Magnus' hand was still resting on his own, and when his thumb slid across his knuckles he looked up, immediately catching the other man's gaze. Magnus stared for a moment, his expression far away, before he smiled softly and eyed something behind Alec.

"Well, Alexander, I think this just might be the year that things turn around for you," he said, his voice gentle. Alec raised an eyebrow, turning and following Magnus' line of sight to see the clock.

It was 12:00 am. Christmas Day.

A rush of joy that could only be attributed to the man sitting across from him shot through Alec's body, and he offered Magnus a smile as he turned back around.

"I really hope you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec let out a hum as he woke to the sensation of soft lips trailing across the back of his neck down to his shoulder, and a sleepy grin spread across his face without him being fully conscious of it. If there was anybody who could make him smile within seconds of waking, it was Magnus. He kept his eyes closed as he turned to face his husband and nuzzled his face into his neck, letting out a long breath.

"What time is it?" Alec mumbled, dreading the answer. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to the day ahead, but he was so warm and comfortable that a part of him never wanted to leave the little bubble that him and Magnus always seemed to create. It was always like that with them, falling into the routine of wearing their hearts on their sleeves whenever they had a chance to be alone. It was becoming more and more rare these days, and they were determined to cherish every moment that they got.

"I'd say we have about 10 minutes before we are attacked," Magnus answered, clearly amused at Alec's reluctance to move.

Alec let out an over-dramatic groan and burrowed further under the covers, causing Magnus to laugh and run a hand through Alec's unruly bed hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. "You've been talking about how excited you are for weeks, darling."

"I am-" Alec began to reply, but he was interrupted by their bedroom door slamming open and two little blurs of pure energy jumping onto the bed. Alec barely had time to register their giggles before Max jumped onto his back, clinging to him as he sat up. Rafael was pulling on Magnus' hand when he looked up, and a warm feeling radiated in his chest. There had been so many mornings like this since they adopted the kids, but none that felt so significant. It was the first time in years that the entire family was going to be together in one place, celebrating the holiday.

"Come on, come on! It's time to open presents!" Max said, his entire being trembling with enthusiasm as he bounced up and down. Alec had never felt affection as pure as when he saw his kids so excited for something that he never got to have when he was younger. Christmas had always been something that him and his siblings despised, something that they hoped their parents would forget about every year.

It always started out fine, with each of them getting a few presents that usually disregarded everything that they had put on their lists, and a silent breakfast. But by the time they were ready to go to sleep at night, they were kept up by their parents' yelling. It usually involved alcohol, and ended with their mother crying quietly in the bathroom where she thought no one could hear her. Alec remembered huddling on his bed, his arms around Jace and Isabelle as they shook, and wondering why his family couldn't be like the ones he saw on tv.

All of those memories were dulled, though, by the sound of Max and Rafael's footsteps slapping down the hallway as they ran out into the living room, impatiently waiting for Alec and Magnus to get out of bed. Lips pressed to Alec's forehead, and he smiled as he felt the bed shift and turned to see Magnus standing.  
"It seems I underestimated our children's eagerness. We better get out there before they explode," he said. He was wearing one of his extra-soft smiles, the one that he saved for the moments when he knew Alec wasn't mentally or emotionally at his best. They had been together for five years, married for three, and there was no one in the world who knew Alec better. Not even Isabelle, who had a tendency to be very observant and nosy.

Without a word, Alec stood and walked over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist. Keeping the fact that the kids could come running back into the room at any moment in mind, he pressed a brief kiss to Magnus' lips, lingering for just a few seconds before pulling back with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in a suggestive voice, and the quiet laugh that Magnus gave in return was the best present Alec could ever receive.

 

\---

 

"Alexander, you are not going to pregame this dinner," Magnus said, yanking the beer out of Alec's hand and setting it on the kitchen counter. "It's going to be fine."

"One beer wasn't going to hurt anyone." Alec pouted, ignoring when Magnus rolled his eyes. He looked stunning, in a fitted red silk shirt and tight black pants. He had toned down the makeup for the occasion- Alec hated that his husband felt the need to appeal more to his mother's standards whenever they went to see her, but he had to choose his battles- with thin black liner and pink eyeshadow. Alec never got tired of marveling at how absolutely gorgeous Magnus was, and in that moment, with the multicolored lights from the tree shining across his body, reflecting in his eyes, he looked otherworldly. Alec reached out and intertwined their fingers, allowing a smile to spread across his face. "I know it'll be fine. You'll be there."

Magnus glowed brighter than the lights as he smiled back, and just as he opened his mouth to reply, a voice sounded from behind them.

"I think dad and papa are flirting again, just like Aunt Izzy said," Max said, failing miserably in his attempt to stay quiet and go unnoticed. He had his hand cupped around one side of his mouth- Alec wouldn't mention that it was the wrong side- as though he was telling Rafael a very important secret. Alec and Magnus exchanged an amused glance before Alec squatted down so that he was eye-level with Max.

"You know what that means, right?" He whispered mysteriously, holding back a laugh as he watched his sons' eyes widen. They leaned closer, curiosity evident in their gazes, and Alec smiled. "We have cooties," he finished, then reached out to tickle both of them, delighting in the peals of laughter that left their throats. They wiggled around, trying to escape, but Alec picked both of them up in each arm and balanced them on his hips, pressing a kiss to their heads and only cringing a little bit at the sensation of the gel that Magnus placed there in an attempt to tame their hair.

"Now, speaking of Aunt Izzy," Magnus said, his smile wide as his eyes shifted across each of their faces. "Who's ready to go see her?"

The boys called out, raising their hands, and Alec met Magnus' gaze as he set them down. He took a deep breath, letting his husband's warm presence calm him, and nodded.

He was ready to finally have the Christmas he had always dreamed of.

 

\---

 

The expression on Isabelle's face when she opened the door to their mother's house was priceless, and as she leaned in to hug Alec, she whispered, "Wait until you see this." The words made anxiety ball up in his stomach, but his sister still seemed to be in good spirits as she greeted Magnus and the kids, so he figured that whatever it was, it wasn't bad, just surprising.

"Take off your shoes," he instructed right before Max and Rafael went to run into the house, and watched fondly as they shoved them off of their feet. He neatened up the boots quickly, and as they jetted down the hallway, Magnus following quickly behind, he turned back to Isabelle, raising his eyebrows. "Wait until I see what?"

"Go in there and you'll find out." She nodded in the direction of the living room, and Alec narrowed his eyes at her, stalling for another few seconds before wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple.

"I've missed you," he said sincerely as they walked together down the hallway. "How is Maia-"

Every single word that Alec had swirling around in his head came to a screeching halt as he entered the living room. Jace was sitting on the floor, laughing as Max and Rafael jumped all over him, his little brother Max was in one of the chairs playing a game on his phone, and on the couch sat his mother, but she was not alone. Luke, a family friend of theirs, was sat beside her, and their hands were grasped together as they watched the scene in front of them. Magnus was standing off to the side, his expression carefully composed as he looked at the couple, and Alec forced himself to do the same before anyone noticed his presence.

Isabelle squeezed his arm gently, whispering, "I know, right? I never saw it coming, but they actually look good together." Alec watched for another moment, waiting for his pulse to return to normal, then he cleared his throat. Maryse turned to look at him, and Luke a second later, and they both smiled, standing up with their hands still linked.

"Alec," his mother greeted, walking forward and releasing Luke only to wrap her arms around her son. Alec hugged her back gently, still not entirely used to exchanging affection with her. It had been years since they decided to put their past behind them and start over, but there had also been many years where they didn't get along whatsoever, so he felt like he was justified in feeling a little bit uncomfortable sometimes. There was no one he loved more than his family, but even he had his limits. "I'm so glad you could make it. You remember Luke, I'm sure?"

She sounded nervous, her eyes flitting across Alec's face as she waited for his reaction. His mind flashed back to all of the Christmases that ended in his mother crying, locked away where no one could reach her, and compared it to now. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips tilted up in a small grin, and it was such a sharp contrast to how she had been before that he was struck speechless for a moment. He hadn't known, back then, why his mother distanced herself from him and his siblings, why she always seemed so cold, but he did now. His father hadn't given her much of a choice. He forced her to build her defenses thicker and thicker until she couldn't see past them anymore, and after he finally left, it had taken more than just a few conversations to get her to take some of them down again. She was happy now. That's all Alec ever wanted for the people he loved, and he certainly never wanted them to think otherwise.

"Of course," he replied, leaning forward to shake Luke's hand. "It's nice to see you."

Maryse practically beamed as Luke placed his hand on her back, and Alec felt warm, not because he was embarrassed or because he felt awkward, but because this was the first time in so long that he felt normal. He finally had everything he wanted.

Later that night, as they all sat around the table, eating and laughing and enjoying each other's company, Alec nudged Magnus with his arm. His husband met his eyes, tilting his head slightly just like he had when Alec introduced himself for the first time, and a wide grin settled on Alec's face as he spoke quietly.

"You were right, all of those years ago," he murmured, intertwining their fingers. Magnus only seemed to become more confused at this, and Alec let out a small laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "You said it would be the year that things turned around for me."

Magnus looked taken aback at this, but pleasantly surprised nonetheless. He squeezed Alec's fingers, signifying that they would talk about it more later, and Alec squeezed back, his heart already pounding in anticipation.

Back then he had no idea just how much that unsuspecting man who was walking in front of him would change his life, but it was as though the second they collided- literally- Alec's entire world brightened. He had been lost for so long, unable to see light at the end of the tunnel he had been traveling inside of for years, but Magnus helped guide him out of it, helped him see that there was not only still beauty in the world, but also still beauty in himself. No amount of time or words could ever repay that debt, but he would try for the rest of his life if that's what it took.

Alec had always dreamed of having the perfect Christmas, but he realized in that moment, with everyone he loved in the same room, that this one occasion was no different than his every day, because no matter what, he was always surrounded by people who made his life brighter than any present or decoration ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
